Anything You Desire
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Zero and Yuuki are now married. Everything is perfectly fine. Certain things start to disturbe that peace. And what is it that Yuuki wants? Story is better than it sounds... suck at summarys. Sorry. R&R please. Warning: VERY OC!
1. Morning Love

Yuuki woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face. She rolled over, careful not to wake the figure lying next to her. A smile graced her lips as she looked at the man whom she loved with all her heart. Kiryu Zero. That's right, Zero. They had been married for about eight months now. Even so, their love had not faded like most people told them it would if they got married.

She stared at her 18 year-old husband. He hadn't changed over the years she had known him. His hair was still silver like the moonlight, his amethyst eyes still hypnotizing, his skin still milky white and pale, and he was still very tall. He stood about a good foot and a couple inches above her. Yuuki loved this beautiful man and she knew he loved her.

Suddenly Zero's eyes opened and purple met brown. Without a word Zero leaned down and claimed his wife's lips. Unfortunately they had to break apart for air. Zero gathered Yuuki in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Zero softly whispered in her ear making her shiver with pleasure. He gently kissed her again. She loved when he did this. This was the side that only she got to see.

"Morning, hun." She smiled. Yuuki rolled herself onto her husband's chest and laid there. Yuuki could hear Zero's heartbeat drumming with a steady rhythm that sounded like music to her. Zero slipped his arms around his wife and held her securely to his chest.

Zero mindlessly ran his fingers through Yuuki's hair. God, how he loved his wife dearly. He had loved Yuuki since the moment he set his eyes on her. How could he not? Yuuki was every guy's perfect girl. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, caring, forgiving, patient, and outgoing. The best part was that she was his and his alone. Every time he looked at her a sensation coursed through his veins.

Yuuki lightly traced Zero's tattoo on his neck. Morning was her favorite time of the day. Every day she would wake up in his arms. He would hold her before he had to leave her for the day. She knew that he didn't want to leave her home alone. The mornings they spent together made up for it.

"Stop, that tickles." Zero told her sternly.

"Sorry." Yuuki pulled her hand away slowly. Zero frowned as he realized that he had hurt her feelings.

"Yuuki I wasn't mad. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean it like that." Zero hated it when this happened. He never meant to hurt her but somehow he managed to do it on a regular basis. He was about to ask if she wanted him to leave her alone when he felt more pressure on his body. Yuuki snuggled deeper into his chest to show him it was alright.

Zero relaxed when he took it that she wasn't angry. He tightned his hold on her. He nuzzeled his face into her hair while thinkning about how much he loved their morning love


	2. Home Alone

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. This is my first story so I don't really know what I'm doing so please bear with me. Thank you so much and your patience and cooperation is greatly appreciated. This story is for YuukixZero fans just like me. Anyway on with the story. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

Zero unwrapped his arms from Yuuki's slim waist. He shot up from the bed and headed to the dresser on the side of the room. He grabbed his clothes from his side of the dresser and began to head for the shower. He was halfway to the bathroom when he felt a small pair of arms restrain him from going any farther. Zero stopped in his tracks and looked down at his torso. Around his chest was a pair of small, pale, fragile but firm arms that could only belong to one person and only one person.

Yuuki.

Zero turned around in her restraining arms to only hold her back. Zero closed his eyes. Slowly he rubbed her back soothingly. This happened just about every morning. Yuuki would stop him from getting ready for work and then try and convince him to stay home. Of course she never won that arguement.

Zero and Yuuki stood there holding eachother when Zero sighed. He pulled away and held Yuuki at arms length. He bent down to her so he was eyelevel with his wife.

"Yuuki we go through this every morning. Don't you know that your not going to win by now?" Zero breathed trying to convince his wife to give up.

"But couldn't you stay home just for today? Please." Apparently it wasn't working. Sometimes he wished that Yuuki wasn't so stubborn.

"No. Baby, I'm going to work. Please just give up." Zero was practically begging her now. He hated having to do this every day and she didn't help when she did this. He wanted to stay at home with her but he couldn't and she was really weakining him. If this continued he was sure to give in.

"But I get lonely when you're gone. And I worry about you all day." Great now she was using the puppy eyes know that they were sure to break him down. However, he wouldn't give in that easily no matter how much he wanted too.

"I know, baby, I know but I can't. I just can't." With that Zero turned on his heel and headed for the shower.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

After his shower Zero headed down stairs. Yuuki was already there waiting at the front door with a sad expression on her face. Zero frowned as he saw this. He and Yuuki had graduated early and then they got married. They got a house and Zero worked. He worked for the Vampire Hunting Assosiation or VHP for short. He was one of the youngest and best hunters. He only hunted level E's. He got paid extreamly well so he made it where Yuuki didn't have to work because he didn't want her too. He felt better knowing that she was safe at home. He knew that him going out all day worried her but he couldn't help it.

Zero walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and just held her. He kissed her hair and rested his head on top of hers.

"Baby, are you still upset?" Zero askd softly.

"No. But I'm still worried about you." Yuuki looked up at her husband. Tears were threatning to escape her eyes.

"I know but I promise to be careful 'kay" Zero tried to compromise with her.

"Zero?" Yuuki's small voice spoke.

"Hmmm?" Zero answered to show that he was listening.

"I love you, honey. I really do." Yuuki whispered. Zero held her tighter.

"I love you too, baby. I love you too." Zero spoke nothing but the truth. Zero hesitantly let his wife go and turned tword the door. He grabbed his keys from the key holder and with that he was gone.

Yuuki wathced the door close and her beautiful husband dissappeare. As she did this she had only one thought in mind_. "Please be careful. Come back home to me safe. Please."_

Suddenly Yuuki realized that now she stood there. She was the only one there. Without Zero she was home alone.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry if it's too short. Let me know if there is anything you would like me too put in my future chapters. I am totaly open to all suggestions and ideas. Please tell me what you think. Please R&R. Thank you very much. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo =)!**


	3. Day of Fun! Or Maybe Not

Yuuki suddenly lifted her spirits with sudden determination. "I can have fun by myself ! I don't need Zero. Now if I can just find something to do until he gets home?"

She looked around as if searching for something.

"_I guess I good go out or... something."_

Yuuki went upstairs and opened her enormous closet. She searched through her collection of clothes for something to wear. After searching she eventually found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white, spaghetti-strap cami, and black strap-on, open toed highheels. Yuuki stepped back to admire he choice of attire for the day. "I am a genius if I do say so myself and I do!" Yuuki proudly thought to herself.

Yuuki salked to her bathroom that was attached to the other end of her bedroom. The bathroom was black and white with a hint of silver. She stripped out of her current clothing and stepped into the shower. She sighed as the hot water hit her skin. It stung a little for she was cold and the water was hot. Yuuki just stood there and let it massage her back.

After her shower she got dressed in the outfit she picked out earlier. Once dressed she tried to decide on where she wanted to go to today. After about God knows how long a light bulb flashed over her head. She had the perfect idea. She would go vist Zero at the office. Since he couldn't stay home and wouldn't come to her, she would go to him. It was the perfect idea.

Yuuki picked up the phone and called his job.

**Ring....**

**Ring....**

**Ring....**

On the third ring someone picked up. It was a man or at least that's what she could tell from over the phone. I mean some women sound and look like men so she had a right to wonder but she just assumed that it was a man.

"Hello" a deep voice came over the speaker.

"Hi, is Zero in today?"

"Umm, yes ma'ma he is. Should I tell him that your looking for him or have him give you a call?"

"No that won't be nessesary. Thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure."

Before yuuki hung up she had one question that she was dying to ask.

"I have just one more question."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Are you a man?" Yuuki knew it was rude but she just couldn't help but ask. The question was burning in her mind.

"No ma'ma I'm a woman."

Yuuki's eyes grew very wide. She almost burst out laughing so she hung up before she could.

The next thing she knew she was rolling around on the ground laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides to stop the pain.

Yuuki wipped away stray tears that had escaped her eyes. She had everything planned out for the day.

"Ok, I'll go visit Zero, go shopping, lunch, more shopping, and then come home and cook dinner for my wonderful husband! Today is going to be a fun filled day." Yuuki stated cheerfully out loud to herself.

She grabbed her keys and headed outside to start her day. "Today is going to be a day of fun and that's finnal."

Just as she began to walking down the porch steps she stepped wrong and lost her balance. She fell directly on her bottom.

"Or maybe not." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. Today was going to be a long day.

**xoxoxo~Hey, I really hoped you liked it. I will take advice and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So please give me reviews or I'll get rid of the story. JK, Jk. But I will stop writing if I don't get enough reviews.~xoxoxo**


	4. Visit

**xoxoxoxo Hey it's me! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy. Anyway to make up for it I'm posting a new chapter. Hope you like it! xoxoxoxo**

Yuuki was exhausted. She had been shopping for about four hours straight! Four hours! In heels! She had a total of about twenty-four bags from varies stores. She decided that she would take a break and go and pay a visit to her wonderful husband.

Yuuki headed to the parking lot and quickly found her sleek, shiny, black and brand-new Bugatti Veyron 16.4. She hopped in and sped off.

She arrived infront of a enourmaous building. She walked into the front lobby. The lobby was huge. It had large glass windows and beautiful plants. In the center of the lobby was a desk. At the desk was a pretty young girl. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the girl was. She looked to be around Zero's age. She had slightly tanned skin, beautiful amber eyes, perfect pink lips and long, flowing blond hair. Yuuki felt a pange of envy. This girl who was human was obviously prettier than Yuuki, the Pureblood Vampire Princess.

Yuuki approuched the desk. As she approuched it, the girl immediatly turned her attention to Yuuki.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?", the girls voice was very bubbly.

"Yes, I'm here to see Kiryuu Zero."

"OH! You must be Mr. Kiryuu's wife. We've herd so much about you. Is it true that you're the lost Pureblood Princess?"

"Yes I am his wife and the lost princess."

"Wow. You look very young. How old are you if I may ask?" she inquired, curiousity written on her face.

"16." Yukki simply stated.

"That is so cool. Anyway, you can come right this way. He's in his office." The girl rose from behinde the desk and began walking away down a hallway. Yuuki atomaticaly follwed. She took note that the girl had the body of a supermodel. She had long legs, petite frame, small waist, rather large bust and wider hips. She even walked like one.

The girl stopped infront of a oak door, closed. She gave a light rapp with her knckles.

"Come in." A deep voice, masciline of course, called from the other side of the door. The girl opened the door and stood aside for Yuuki to enter. Yuuki's heart was racing. Even though they were married, he still had that affect on her. He still made her heart race and her stomach do summer saults.

"Mr. Kiryyu. You have a visitor." Zero, who's head was previously bent over paperwork, lifted his eyes to the blond. He stared her down for a couple of seconds. This didn't go unoticed by Yuuki. Zero then glanced by the door and that's when he saw her.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?" Zero rose from his chair.

"Umm, yea this is your visitor, sir. Anyway, your scheduel has been cleared for you and all calls have been diverted to your voicemail." The blond chirped happily.

"Thank you Minka." Zero told the girl, Minka.

"Ok then. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Kiryuu." Minka smiled at Yuuki.

"Please, call me Yuuki"

"Oh, well then it was nice meeting you Yuuki." Minka turned to Zero.

"I'll see you later Mr. Kiryuu." Minka purred. Did she just wink? Yuuki could have sworn she just winked.

Zero walked tword Yuuki. He smiled and reached up to her face. He cupped her cheek gently. Yuuki leaned into his hand, relishing the warmth on her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Zero chuckled lightly.

"I wanted to see you." Yuuki stated, her eyes still closed.

"Well then, I can't object to that." Zero grabbed her hand and led her over to his desk. He sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was so glad that she decided to come and visit. He missed her. All day she had been on his mind. He had just wanted to get his work done and then go home to Yuuki. His Yuuki.

"So what have you been up to today?" Zero's voice rang in her ears.

"Well after you left I decided to go and have some fun. Well I took a shower, got dressed and stuff. Then when I was walking outside I slipped and fell straight on my ass. Then I went shopping for about four hours. I have a total of about twenty-four bags. Then I was tired of shopping so I came here. Talked to Minka and here I am." Yuuki finished with a smile on her face.

Zero laughed. Yuuki certainly a 16 year old girl. Only a teenage girl could shop that much.

"You've been busy. " Zero made his grip on her tighter. This is exactly what he had needed today. Yuuki may be a 16 year old girl but she made him happy.

Yuuki smiled and just relaxed into her husband's arms. This was definatley a good idea. Zero seemed to think so too. Maybe she should visit more often.

**xoxoxo Well, what do you think? I tried to make it longer. Well tell me what you think and I will try my best. R&R please. No pressure though. Ja Ne! Bye-Bye**


End file.
